Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert its best efforts to participate with other selected investigators and the NHLBI in the development of a protocol to study survivors of documented myocardial farctions for determining whether the regular administration of Propranololwill result in a decrease in overall mortality over a two (2) year period. Specifically, the Contractor shall meet with other groups selected to participate in the PHT developing a definitive study protocol. In the sixth month, select and train staff for conduct of the trial for the recruitment phase which will begin in June 1978. Notify local medical community of the study and finalize plans for patient recruitment.